Teach Me How To Fly
by Frogs
Summary: Draco has to teach Hermione how to fly. But more may happen than just flying. . . or should I say, while flying.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I was walking to class, which was potion's with Slytherin, in the dungeons. I walked into the class ten minutes before it started. I took my seat at the front of the classroom. Harry and Ron walked in eight minutes later, taking their seats. Then almost all of the Slytherin's entered, nearly being late. Then class started.

_After class_

Professor Snape called Draco and me to the front of the classroom.

"What?" Draco asked, nastily.

"Well, you are going to teach miss Granger how to fly and play Quddich, Mcgongall told me during class," Snape answered Malfoy in the same clodness he threw at him.

"Why do I have to teach her? What about Potter or Weasley?" Malfoy shouted, very angry.

"Because it's for people who dislike each other to try and get them to be friends instead of disliking each other," Snape answered in one breath.

I just stood still, in too much shock.

"Fine, but when do I have to start teaching Granger?" Malfoy asked still mad.

"Right after lunch, everyday. You will meet at the Quddich field," Snape answered lastly then retreated to his office.

"Okay, Granger, you know where and when," Malfoy said and then turned and headed somewhere.

"Okay," I whispered. The classes passed quickly. Soon it was end of lunch. I walked out to the Quddich field.

"Ready?" he asked rudely.

"Yes."

"Do you have a broom?" Malfoy asked.

"No, I don't like flying. I'm kind of scared of heights," I answered, true fully.

"Well, I guess we can teach you some rules of how to first and then go and get you a broom," Malfoy said, to himself, mostly.

"Okay, but just to inform you, I know nothing about flying," I said, and Malfoy smirked.\

"The Know- It- All doesn't know," he teased.

"Stop mocking me," I said sternly. He kept laughing.

"You asked for it," I said, tackling him to ground. He stopped laughing. I went into a sitting position on top of him.

"Get. Off. Me. _Now_," he growled.

"No," was my answer and I smircked. He flipped me over and pinned me to the ground. My hands were at my sides and Malfoy was on top of me. He bent down to my ear.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," he said sternly. I didn't move or say anything. He got off of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco taught me about the seeker mostly. I think it was because that was his position. After about thirty minutes of learning about the positions of the game, we went to look for a broom. We found one and picked it up. We then went back to the field, where I learned more about the places.

After- what I call an unwanted class- we went our separate ways. I was distracted the rest of the day. I have no idea why, but I was distracted because I was thinking about Malfoy. I was thinking, _what if he had kissed me when he pinned me._

Harry and Ron didn't notice my far away look at all, they were distracted with their girlfriends. The next day passed slowly, but it was after lunch much too quickly. I walked down to the Quddich pich as slowly as possible but, it was much too quickly.

"Today you are going to fly," Malfoy said as I got there.

"Okay," I said terrified.

"Okay," he answered an unspoken question. He taught me how to get on the broom, mount the broom, and then, how to take off on the broom. I didn't go high, I went maybe two feet off the ground.

"Come on, stop being a baby and go higher," Malfoy ordered me.

"No, I'm scared," I said in a whisper.

"I'm going to get on my broom and come up there if you don't go higher," Malfoy threatened. I didn't answer. He mounted his broom and flew over to me at a very quick pace.

"Get going," he demanded again. I shook my head, no.

"Do you want me to fly you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn't know what I was doing and nodded my head, I was so surprised with myself. Malfoy was shocked and then nodded. He jumped off his broom, which was also two feet high. He took my waist and helped me down from my broom. Then he got on his broom and helped me onto it.

"Grab my waist so that you don't fall," Malfoy said, almost as if he cared if I fell. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we were off. I was so scared and-without realizing what I was doing- I buried my head in Malfoy's back.

"Little Granger scared?" Malfoy teased. You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up," I said back. He then took us down to the lake and did a loop. I held tighter automatically. He laughed. Then he took my hand from his waist and kissed it. I sucked in breath, but I liked the feel of his lips on my hand.

I put my head on his shoulder. He tensed for a second but then clamed. Then, about ten minutes later we landed. He got off and then helped me down.

"Hermione, what happens here, you can't tell anyone. Not even Potter or Weasel. Is that clear?" Malfoy asked.

"You called me Hermione," I said, shocked.

"Yeah, I know, but do you agree?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said, still shocked. Then what made the shock even worse, was that Malfoy bent down and kissed me. I was, so, so, so, shocked. I was all tense at first, but soon I clamed down and started Kissing _Draco _back.

"What are you two doing?" Harry yelled loudly. Me and Draco jumped apart, quickly. I got a blush on my checks.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco spat.

"I was looking for 'Mione," Harry said.

"Well, she is in a class right now," Draco said.

"What class?" Harry asked crossed between confusion and anger.

"Harry, I told you about the class," Hermione said, speaking up.

"Stay out of this, Hermione love," Draco said sweetly. I was shocked all over again that he called me love…


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's POV

I knew she would become too shocked if I called her love. Though I figured that Harry would have a fit.

"What was that? She doesn't even like you, do you Hermione?" Harry asked. I looked at her waiting, wondering if she liked me as much I liked her.

"Well, maybe," she answered, then ran away with a deep red on her checks.

Hermione's POV

I ran, I couldn't take all the pursier on me. Someone followed me.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked after a minute that I stopped running. I tried to run again, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him and kissed me. I melted into it, and started kissing him back. When he pulled away I took a deep breath to clam myself.

"I-I love you," Draco stuttered.

"I love you, too," I answered. Draco got a huge smirk on his face, then kissed me again.


End file.
